Welcome to Kaitlen's life
by Squire Alex
Summary: Kaitlen Jock is the only girl out of 4 brothers. Kaitlen has to dliver lunch to her older brother and on the way she purposely on the way she becomes a sqiure.
1. Meet Kaitlen Jock

Welcome to kaitlen's life  
Chapter 1  
Being the only girl in my family is sad,anyone would rather being a girl and the first girl to leave the country and become a knight is kaitlen Jock.I live with my 3 younger brothers and 1 older triplets,Gog Bog and Pog,are 3 times the pest but great at delivering older  
brother,sir klance is a spell his name sir klnce the brve(brave)...HAHA!In his dreams (to bad they came true).Well when I was playing with my brother bog and his 7 year old friend rogger, BY  
MISTAKE, I let out three ponys BY sitting on the fence. "ohhh your in tra-a-trouble"!they said sassing me."you to morrons better run unless you like knuckle sandwich's"! I yelled!"I'll take 2..."responded and Bog paused."you morron"...we said together.I started chasing the stuped ponys 1 after

i got all 1/2 in.I would've did all 4 but klance had to run an arren for mom to the prince of Orville, and he needed 1.I ran to the house the minute i heard mom open the locked cupert and yell "oh sir klaaaaaaaaaaance!"I was goig to tell her he left for the arren and to let dad,formal knight,deliver his lunch  
bag."mom..."I began thinking it through half way in the house,"I would be glad to go ride it to him".hoping she'll say ok. I leaped over to mom yelling, "he's onley half way into crallie bons!"She  
nodded and looked away."harsh"I whispered thinking she should've been looking at me whith  
dissapointment.I ran out taking one more look at the rotting wooden floors and stairs,then the nice light brown dusty out the door I saw the red barn with the plowed feild next to it green Gog and Pog all chasing rogger, "YO,7 YEAR OLD LOSERS OVER THERE,GUESS WHO'S GOING TO

ORVILLE KINGDOM...ME!"They all looked well.I started walking out the gate and down the dirt the house prints and how they felt so soft and moist made me think he realy isnt that far. When I saw sighn saying "crallie bons this way" I saw a man being stolen by bandits! I could eather go straight into crallie bons or help 'em..."IM COMING!"I yelled... I saw, behind the mans back,a

all the baddies looked at me I notice, he through me the sword...I GRABBED IT IN THIN AIR! I swung the sword straight at them and in all my might I slashed it through combat was stronger then ever but hey ran away scared,"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA"...the old man stobbled to me"th-thank you my BALLOC!are you..."his voice got low, "knight klnce's sister

catliver,"he whispered.(cat livér) "YES,"i said proudly."but it is Kaitlen,and honestly its no honnor.I better go deliver his lunch now".I started walking into crallie bon, looking at its beutiful ponds,I heard him say wait."here,take this necklace,"he said giving me a silver necklace with a circle,purple ball hanging off the bottom."and whetever you do,never take it off."I put it on and continued on my jurny to the kindome


	2. GO AWAY

Welcome to kaitlen's life  
Chapter 2 "GO AWAY"

So as I begain to walk down the dirt road once agian. I started seeing farm houses getting torn down,ladie kalk, norman sir, even, the trustie and worthy, use-to-be, king zang! I ran to the nearest farm,"laidie kalk, what in prince bolloc,is happening!"I asked troubled."Tax's, bills, children, PLANTS!"she responded mouning at the ground."the king, gong, has made every tax higher for those who sell veggie's, his least

favrite and bills higher for those with messy without dought,he made a bandit come take all children out of the village till there adults."she exclaimed looking at her 3 children ,mor ,tor, and lor.(triplets).im heading over to the kindome if you want me to talk to him..."before finishing she yelled, "PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO!"before awnsering she bent down and thanked me. I left so fast leaving her humming to birds that even the birds didnt notice i left.I left to norman sir and asked him if i could help."please do. just a little task...clean out the spiders." I looked to my holding tightly to the sword ,i

started letting out some presure..."i'll do it!"he handed me the key to his basment."just behind the barn".i started walking across the dead , i put in the key to the lock,instanley the door swung open...SPAM!"ok, hello spiders im just here to kill your nest".i said greeting them nicelly.(oor not)Aperently the queen didnt like my idea.i heard footsteps coming from the spider nest or should i say nests.3 mama's burping out bones. ARRRUP! I took out my sword and slashed them whith with the silver end and holding the golden holder made me feel greeter then .went the sword angian SLOOSH. purple blood spreeded every were!EVEN ON MY BROWN TATTERED DRESS AND BROWN RUFF HAIR.(the bad hair day is caused from a lot of nights sleeping in the barn)"thats the last straw!" i yelled "".i quickly destroyed the nest and ran."thank you".he said."have this"he handed me 20 gold coins. "20.00 bucks"i was so it's time for me to go see USE-TO-BE KING ZANG!walking across the path and up this hill i saw a baby was orange with blue around its head blue wings and a blue fuzz ball at the end of its tail."hello you little, ah, about a foot big baby dr

agon.i'll name you hiccups". i sweetly said,"graaaahh".he responed. "yes lets go hiccups".as i walked up i took a berry out of klanze's lunch bag."here". MMMMCH RUMMCH GRUMMCH!"ladie with the pet,may you please go get my brother ,king gong over here." said king zang "alright". i me and hiccups walked down the dirt road. we met up with prince from tinc palace from 3 days cart had a broken wheel from his carridge. i was going to keep walking but i decided to help."PLEASE"he bagged,"PLEASE GO GET ORVILLES BEST HANDY MAN PLEASE."i cant say i know who the best handy man is but i will go find out,"whats his name?". "ODDIE ,JUST MENTION MY NAME AND HE'LL COME LEEPING FROM ORVILLE!"He starting pouting ot some word."gak um."i was to confused so i responded."ahhh your welco-".i was

stopped by hiccups BLOWWING FIRE ON TO THE BRIDGE! "HICCUPS NOOOOOOO"!IT WAS TO BRIDGE FELL DOWN SO HARD... looked down. "now were do we go".I MONED HOPING FOR AN AWNSER. "down at the old mine of orville,it'll bring you upto the dreffern cliff but if you turn left at the last turn you'll be on the other side of the bridge".he said pointing down at the ground slideing to the far right side of the bridge."but be carefull, it had some leaks" I thought for a minute then looked at was looking at the scared of the water,he's shivering, leaks. "the mine runs

out of water."I whispered picking up hiccups."seeya later".went the old man"(suckers hi hi hi)" so when i entered the mind from down the slope and into the mine ,the first thing i notest was the water , it was no normal was dark blue with a bright shimmer shinning down.I stood there gazing in THERE WAS THIS HUGE CRASHING BOOM CRASH! i was so startled i Jumped from the start of the mine to the about 12 feet away."OUCH"I I jumped onto a wooden chest.i got off my butt."stupid me, stupid lunch."I WAS SO MAD!Why did i come down. I blam the guy who invented the PooPernet. It's a digital thing-a-migigy that harness the energy of monover,and turns it to a magical screen on a thing called T.V. (it's short for The telivision on ve ground for a Visonary

screen.) and did i mention for something to move on it we use 's not that who, I onley blame t.v. because Bog is'nt here. So I started walking down more with my pal hiccups. Thats when noticed the crystals slammed into the black, bumby, cave wall. I ran over to the wall and snuck some diamonds...BUT...the minute I took 1 diamond out the wall crummbled above.

CRACK...SHIVE...CRIPLE..."RUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN'! I SCREAMED AT THE TOP OF MY LUNGS! It didnt help,owell. I run with my heart pounding and feet SHRINKING WITH EVERY STEP! (not realy).I stopped running for a breath of air. Bad choice. I happend to stop inside the bandits secret room cave when I saw billie crong joe. Its sopposed to be joe billie crong, but he hated it. He was digging through the chest of gold, (litterly gold handle gold wood)... Then without warning HE DID...A BACK FLIP BEHIND ME! THE NEXT THING I NEW...HE SLASHED ME...i stummbled to the ground I JUMPED UP! "YOU SUCK AT AIM LOSER"! I SAID MOCKING HIM."LIKE YOU COULD DO BETTER! GIRLS ARE NOT MENT TO FIGHT!" HE YELLED!"HEY!THAT WAS WHEN PEOPLE TOOK ADVANTAGE OF GIRLS AND NEVER THOUGHT THEY COULD BE BETTER IN EVERY WAY!"He never listened and turned away."now lets fight you...hmmm...what do you call a girl who fights..."while he was thinking I started to think...DUH...I cant fight him...besides I

need to...ACK!I dropped to my hands and knees!Then a vision went through my head... It was my brother...he was riding the pony,bons...It was cold...And he was riding down a dirt road...The bottom half of the trees were dead but the top was nice and shiny green...A fog was thick...And the sun shone dimbly...dont want to rhyme on you but...There was a bog surounding it,(thase who guess hog are tradictly wrong),...THEN...I CAN BARRLEY WRITE IT BUT...A TREE SLAMMED DOWN WITH A THUD...I SAW THE TREE COME DOWN AND MY BROTHERS FACE SHOCKED AND WORRIED...I jumped up and ran to a cart ful of fake jewals that are realy dinomite and drove it down!"were ya going cook!"yelled the joe...who thinks girls belong in the kichen after going to the market."TO MY BROTHER, DUDE WHO WASTES HIS LIFE WITH

USELESSNESS"! I said all dramadic with fake tears glimmoring off the real jewals.I wiped them up and began to ride down! Then I saw a clearing it was a big yellow sun was so EVERY THING CLEARED UP AND I SAW THE POND AND THE BRIDGE WITH THE DUDE ON THE OTHERSIDE! "oops...HEY DUDE! MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"! I screamed falling to my doom...SPLASH!A huge wave came up and i was just rocking back and forth on the cart. With the jewals getting spit out I grabbed Hiccups, Who was clung to my back this whole time, and told him to breath FIRE onto the water to moved to the side of the bridge we came out of and wave to the a shocked and worried face, he waved we were on are way.I was hoping that it soon wouldnt be lunch but it was to late.I never stopped because I knew I would get there faster if I kept moving.I also knew that when I got to Orville I could easlly asked the king were he is, Right! RIGHT?WRONG!I coulnt get past the first you have to be either a, Duke, Knight Princess, Lady in waiting, exedera was realy...whats the word...RIGHT...STUPID!PURE DUMBNESS!AND MOST OF ALL IT

WAS AGIANST US GIRLS! The knights said, "the pollesy states... "pulled out a scroll with gold henchs," that no girls of any pessint form, even if they are pesints liveing in the shadow or sun of are Orville kindome must be banned from ever being in the they are are cute or hot or have 59 feet of presents for prince Edhun/me sighned the king himself, king Scowl."Go figure he made the 2 stupidest guys do this."Well,I so happen to be...ah...um...22...NO WAIT...26."The guards looked at me with a confused look like when they read the scroll and then said with a high but deep voice, "YOU MAY, ENTEEEERRRR!"so when i was aabout to enter they yelled, "HOLT YOU THEME! YOU WERE AVIALATING RULE #3 PARAGHRAPH 40, ALL GIRLS WHO ENTER MUST BE BIGGER THEN 6 FEET"! Oh defentlly dosent sound like those 2 gullable fools."I AM SIR BRONZE. THATS SPELLED B.R.N.Z. NOW YOU KNOW YOU CANT COME IN HERE SO GOODBYE.!"Ok so I lost, big woop.I will go ask some people around town for gifts and how to

become a ! Theres someone now! "Excuse me but could you please suggest some ideas for how I may sneak into the kindom?" He stared with his deep red eyes, in a confused look, "have I ever met him before?"I asked myself." Hoe". He said. "hoe his dieing crops vat will get you in"."Thanks," I said almost half as kindley as he did." But stay a night at the mail is now known as the motel hail."He said."And 1 more thing..."He added."dont forget that tomorrows mail day."So I thanked him and enough I saw the sighn with the words ail crossed off and above it, read, hail! I went in and asked for a room but when I told him my name he said, "good came on a great day! Last mail day no one was here to take your mail sdo here!" I took the mail and read said:

Dear dillma,  
how is your dear back from the Acer dear daughter Kaitlen is verey dont laugh.I showed the prince of Acer the picture and he realy didnt like it till i mention she was his age not 7 years old.  
love auntie hillja.

"WHAT ! I DO NOT LOOK 7 ! WAIT ! prince of Acer thinks I'm cute! "Well after that image disapeared in my head thinks to a certion princess looking girl, I checked in. As I walked up the dirty, wooden stairs I saw, HER! That girl who looked like a princess! "Excuse me, room maid, ya...um...do you know were I could find room 106!"SHE Asked."I'M NOT A-"Then she cut me of!"Look the room or your fired!"She demanded."Behind you."I said, and repeated 3 princess wiped around and walked in.I Began to walk to my room.I opened the door to an ugly, baige wall paper with ripes and some were pulled down half-way!The bed could onley fit half a baby!The window was dirty, and cracked RIGHT OPEN! There was even a rat or 2! Then, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"!It came from downstairs! I ran my heartb out! There was a crowd

forming around the princess! "ANABETH!" Yelled this old wrinkled man! I glanced at the man. I know him, he's from the castle of grundara! Then I turned to princ-Anabeth, but I couldn't see! so I grabbed the drape and swung over the crowd! I let go 5 seconds after and dropped to my knees! There she was getting attacked by banndits! I took some randome dudes sword and slashed those banndits! "for the first time ever, someone scared us", he said running down the street! The place clapped and hooted and whistled! I almost got a flash af love from this cute it turns out he was looking at the crowd picked me up and carried me away to the castle entrance!


End file.
